


The Demon's head and the Lady of the Stars

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Kara Danvers, Dark Oliver Queen, F/M, Flashbacks, Oliver as Ra's, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: After five years of hell, Oliver Queen returns home. Although he has not return as the spoiled playboy who left, but as Ra's al Ghul. He is joined by his wife and will use his power to honor his father's memory and save the city that was once his home. However, as he fights to complete his mission, he will unravel stunning betrayals and face his past.





	1. A fated meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I’ve been planning for a couple weeks. I wasn’t planning n starting it until I finished Torn between two earths and A love of two earths, but yesterday was just one of those days where it would let me get nay writing done except for this. So, for my peace of mind and so I can focus on other stories, I’m starting it now.
> 
> First off, yes, this is Arrow/Supergirl crossover, but its more Arrow than Supergirl. The only Supergirl character I plan to include at this time is Kara and she’s not the Kara we’ve come to know.
> 
> This is going to be a very different story than what I usually duo. This was inspired by two other Arrow/Supergirl crossovers, although I am going to be taking this in my own direction. In the comments, tell if you think I should continue this or not.

Nanda Parbat

Morning

 

It was the early hours of morning, the sun had not yet risen over the city of Nanda Parbat, nor the castle that was the base of operations for the secret society known as The League of Assassins. In the highest tower of the castle, a man stood on the balcony, overlooking the city. It was a blond haired man with a slight beard. He wore of thoughtful look on his face as he held a worn book in his hands.

 

The man was known to the world as Oliver Queen, although outside of Nanda Parbat, he was believed to be dead. And to the League, he was known by a different name. He was known as Ra’s al Ghul, the Demon’s head.

 

As he opened the book, looking at the names in it, a woman walked up to his side, joining him on the balcony. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her name was Kara Zor-El, but the League knew her as Sayidat Alnujum. Translated, it means ‘Lady of the stars’ in Arabic. She was also known as Sayida al Ghul, Lady of The Demon, a title she earned as Oliver’s wife.

 

“You’re up early,” Kara noted. “Everything alright?”

 

“Just a lot on my mind,” Oliver said as he closed the book.

 

“Like your father’s book,” Kara pointed out and he nodded. “You wanna talk about it?”

 

“Five years ago, my father begged me to right his wrongs before he sacrificed his life for mine. Since then, I’ve gone on many missions, combated evil and honored many oaths. To Anatoly, to Ra’s, even to you. I think it’s time I honor the vow I made to my father,” Oliver suddenly turned, looking deep into her eyes. “Do you trust me Kara?”

 

“You know that I do,” Kara said automatically and Oliver nodded.

 

“Gather some of our best men. We leave for Starling City at first light,” Oliver ordered.

 

_The Amazo, four years earlier_

_Mid-day_

_The guards dragged Oliver through the ship. Oliver had never been a particularly spiritual or religious person, even less so after being stranded on Lian Yu. But right now, he was begging just about every god or deity out there for some help. For someone, anyone to come save him._

_Oliver was thrown into a room that was filled with a strong red light. The door slammed behind him and Oliver pulled himself to his feet. As he got up, he saw he wasn’t alone in the room. In the corner, chained to the floor, was a sad looking blond woman, a few years younger than him, at least. She looked at him sadly in a way that reminded him of his sister, Thea when she got upset._

_“Are you okay?” Oliver winced as she gave him a look that said ‘really’. “Sorry, stupid question.”_

_“Is anyone okay on this ship?” the blond asked bitterly._

_“No, I don’t think so. I’m not religious, but this is probably what I imagine Hell to be,” Oliver noted as he looked around. “Why are you chained up?”_

_“So I can’t get out of this room and get to the sun,” she said simply._

_Oliver had a feeling he was missing something. But now wasn’t the time for that._

_“What does Ivo want? Why is he doing all this?” Oliver asked, hoping she would know what the psychopathic Doctor was after._

_“I don’t know. But whatever it is, he’s willing to torture people to get it,” the blond looked down at her arm and Oliver nearly blenched as he saw a scar on her arm, just under her elbow that looked like it had been made by a knife. “I’m Kara.”_

_“Oliver,” he said softly, making a decision then and there._

_He was going to get out of this hell hole one way or another. And somehow, he was going to take this sad young woman with him._


	2. Return t Starling City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver returns to his home town and begins making his moves to save it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don’t know if you’ve heard, but the end of an era is upon us. After eight seasons, Arrow will finally come to an end with a ten episode final season. It’s been a wild ride and I haven’t allows agreed with the creative choices, the biggest ones being to kill off Laurel and pair Oliver with Felicity, but Arrow will always have a special place in my heart.
> 
> Anyway, due to popular demand, this story will continue, but updates will not be regular until I finish Torn between two Earths and A love of two earths, both of which are nearing the end.

Starling City

Late morning

 

After a long flight, during which Kara wondered why Oliver told her not to fly ahead, they had finally arrived in Starling City. It was after arriving that Kara realized this was not a spur of the moment thing; Oliver had planned this weeks in advance. Oliver had rented out the top floor of the top hotel in Starling City, which he obviously planned to use as their base of operations, to the obvious dissatisfaction of all but Kara. Although they wisely chose not to say anything. Kara was simply happy to see something of Earth outside of what she had seen of the hell on earth and Nanda Parbat, excluding missions of course.

 

Currently, Oliver was looking out the widow of his and Kara’s private room. He was looking out at the city, particularly at the Queen Consolidated building, which their room had an excellent view of. Although Kara wasn’t sure if that was intentional on Oliver’s part or not. Kara came out of the bathroom, dressed in a bathrobe and her hair damp from her shower.

 

“Can’t remember the last time I had a shower since I crashed on this planet,” Kara muttered.

 

“Well, there was that time in-” Oliver started.

 

“I thought we agreed never to talk about that,” Kara said quickly and Oliver had to bite back an amused smile. “Everything okay?”

 

“It’s been five years since I’ve been in this city,” Oliver said quietly as he continued to stare out at the skyline. “I wonder if it’s changed as I have.”

 

“You’re thinking about your family,” Kara said knowingly and Oliver nodded. “Do you wanna reach out to them?”

 

“No. If our enemies knew that I had a family, that I had a weakness, they would exploit it; use them to get to me. I’ll never put them in danger that way. It’s best if they believe I’m dead,” Oliver tonelessly.

 

Kara knew that it bothered Oliver more than he let on, just as she knew that he thought of his family and friends here in Starling City often. But she knew her husband well enough that prodding him for information would not end well. So she simply walked over, taking his hand in hers.

 

_The Amazo, four years ago_

_Afternoon_

_Oliver and Kara looked up as the door opened. Ivo walked in, closing the door behind him._

_“I trust you and our guest are getting…acquainted,” Ivo sad as he looked over at Kara._

_Oliver glared at the man, feeling a swell of hatred rise up in him. He thought Fryers was bad, but this man was even worse. And he was going to kill him, first chance he got._

_“So, what’s your name?” Ivo said as he looked at Oliver._

_“Tommy,” Oliver said after a beat, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Slade telling him to keep Ivo in the dark for now._

_“How did you come to be on this island Tommy?” Ivo asked curiously._

_“I’ll tell you if you let us go,” Oliver said._

_“You know I can’t do that Tommy,” Ivo said and Oliver shrugged._

_“Then I can’t help you,” Oliver told him and Ivo flashed a cool smile._

_“We’ll see about that my friend,” Ivo told him, an insane light to his eyes._

Starling City

Afternoon

 

Adam Hunt had just finished a meeting with Eric Gitter in a parking garage. Gitter had left and the, things started to go wrong. Suddenly, the light above Hunt and his body guards exploded. Hunt looked around wildly as he heard the sounds of arrows firing. His guards fell to the ground and Hunt looked down at them to see they had arrows sticking out of the chests. A man in in a black hood wielding a bow and arrow suddenly stepped into view.

 

He was Al-Owal, The First. And he was aiming an arrow right at Hunt’s chest.

 

“Adam Hunt, you have failed this city,” Al-Owal said.

 

“Please, just tell me what you want!” Hunt said clearly terrified.

 

“You will transfer forty million dollars into Starling City Bank account one-one-four-one by ten P.M. tomorrow night,” Al-Owal told him.

 

“Or else what?” Hunt said, recovering some of his bravery.

 

“Or else the Demon’s head will take it. And he may also take your life. Depending on his mood,” Al-Owal said as he turned and walked off, disappearing into the shadows before Hunt had a chance to say anything else.

 

Hotel

Later in the afternoon

 

“Why did you not simply have me kill him?” Al-Owal demanded as he met Oliver and Kara in their suite. “Surely that would solve the problem, yes? Your predecessor-”

 

“Was a relic, stuck in the past,” Oliver said, an edge to his voice as he got to his feet and Al-Owal quieted, knowing he had pushed the wrong button. “He was blind to the fact that the world has changed, evolved. He could not change with it, which is why he’s dead and I am Ra’s al Ghul now. He confused mercy for weakness. Ruthlessness for strength. Wickedness for necessity. Vengeance for justice. It’s why he had to be put down.”

 

“Forgive me my liege,” Al-Owal said as he got to his knees, bowing at Oliver’s feet.

 

“Only the weak follow blindly, another thing my predecessor failed to understand. Rise,” Oliver said and Al-Owal got to his feet. “If we simply kill Hunt, it creates a power vacuum; all the other corrupt elitists would be scrambling to take Hunt’s power, creating more bloodshed and more violence in this city. Killing him won’t help the city. In order to stop Adam Hunt, we need  to take away his power. His money, his influence.”

 

“See how easy it is to think first and kill people later?” Kara asked sarcastically and Oliver’s lips twitched in the beginning of a smile.

 

“Leave us,” Oliver ordered.

 

Al-Owal bowed before taking his leave.

 

“The League is not taking kindly to your different way of doing things,” Kara noted.

 

“We knew it would be a struggled. Ra’s poisoned the League for years, corrupted it with his madness. We still have a lot of damage to undo,” Oliver sighed.

 

“We knew it wouldn’t be easy,” Kara got to her feet and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Trust in the plan Oliver. It’s yours after all.”

 

“Do you trust me?” Oliver asked.

 

To most, it would seem strange that Oliver would ask this a second time less than twenty four hours after he’d asked her already. But Kara knew him. In the last four years, there had been few they trusted except each other. So it became a ritual to ask this of each other and reply with a single phrase.

 

“With all my heart,” Kara said before she pulled him into a kiss.

 

Adam Hunt’s penthouse

Same time

 

Quentin Lance had been a cop for most of his life. He liked to think of himself as a pretty good detective and judge of character. So Quentin wasn’t sure what to make of Adam Hunt’s statement.

 

“So, let me see if I got your story straight. A man in a black hood took out the lights, killed your bodyguards, and threatened you to send forty million into a bank account by ten tomorrow night?” Quentin asked skeptically.

 

“What, you don’t believe me? That maniac killed two of my men!” Hunt snapped.

 

“Well, thanks for our statement. We’ll put out an APB on Robin Hood,” Quentin said sarcastically.

 

“Hey pal, don’t think I’m some grosser who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line,” Hunt snapped.

 

Quentin barely restrained himself from shooting Hunt. It was men like him that made Quentin hate his job. He believed in the law, he did, but he just wished t would allow him to take entitled punks like Hunt down.

 

“He said someone called The Demon’s head would be coming for me tomorrow. Make sure you’re here first. You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon, my new head of security,” Hunt said, gesturing to a dark haired man in a leather jacket standing by the door.

 

“Well alright, thanks for your time,” Quentin said sarcastically as he and Hilton walked off.

 

“You think he’s telling the truth?” Hilton asked him as they made their way to the elevator.

 

“I don’t know, but some nut job going around killing people is the last thing this city needs. So if this Demon’s head or whatever comes looking for trouble, he’ll find it,” Quentin said confidently.


	3. The first name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver goes after Hunt while Kara deals with another matter. Oliver's actions begins drawing unwanted attention.

Night

 

“So, he didn’t do it?” Kara asked as she saw Oliver getting ready.

 

“I didn’t expect he would. I gave him a chance to right his wrongs. But men like Adam Hunt don’t care about anything but holding onto their power,” Oliver said as he finished zipping up his jacket.

 

“Where do you want me?” Kara asked.

 

“You’re not coming,” Oliver said and saw the look on her face. “Trust me; I’d prefer you having my back. But a woman with Superman’s powers is bound to reach certain ears. And I’d rather avoid attention of the Kryptonian variety.”

 

Kara nodded, her indignation subsiding as she saw his reasoning. From everything she had learned about Kal-El since joining the League, her cousin was quite the Boy Scout. He would be a problem. Best to avoid drawing his attention as long as they could.

 

“But I do have another assignment for you,” Oliver said, breaking her out of her musings. “It’s something I trust only you with.”

 

Adam Hunt’s penthouse

A little later

 

Drakon was doing some last minute security checks before closing the door to Hunt’s office and putting in the security code.

 

“It’s past ten, he’s never getting in here,” Drakon assured Hunt.

 

Unseen to them, an arrow with a line hit the wall outside the window, making for a zip line.

 

Below on the street, Quentin was looking around, unable to shake the feeling something was off. That something big was about to go down.

 

“All’s clear,” Hilton said as he walked up to him.

 

“Yeah,” Quentin said gruffly, on edge.

 

Up in the penthouse, the lights suddenly went out. The security tensed, having a horrible feeling. The elevator dinged before it opened. An arrow flew out, hitting one of the guards in the chest. He went down, in shock and pain, as Oliver emerged from the elevator, dressed in his green suit. Oliver was a whirl of movement, using his bow to take out three of Hunt’s men before dodging the rain of bullets from the forth guard.

 

Oliver then fired an arrow, getting the forth guard before he grabbed the fifth man and threw him through the glass wall to Hunt’s office. The guards in the office opened fire, killing him before they realized it wasn’t Oliver.  Oliver then burst through, firing two arrows, killing the first guard and knocking the second one out with a blow to the head with his bow. Oliver fired another srrow, aimed at Hunt. Hunt closed his eyes, anticipating the blow, but it never came. Hunt opened his eyes and looked back; seeing the arrow had hit his wall instead.

 

“You missed,” Hunt said, regaining some of his ego.

 

“I don’t miss. I am the Demon’s head,” Oliver said matter of fact.

 

Oliver then whirled around, engaging Drakon in battle as Hunt ran off.

 

“He’s here!” Hunt said in panic.

 

Drakon had managed to knock Oliver’s bow out of his hand and now they were just exchanging blows. Drakon was pretty skilled for a hired thug, Oliver could admit. Drakon tackled him and the paired entered up going through a glass table. The pair ended up wrestling on the ground before Oliver managed to put Drakon in a chock hold. With a twist, there was a sickening crack and Drakon was dead.

 

Oliver dropped Drakon’s body to the floor and walked over to where his bow lay. As he picked it up, his hearing, heightened from years of practice, picked up the sounds of people approaching. Realizing he had to flee, Oliver turned and ran to the window, jumping out it and using the zip line from earlier as the SCPD entered the room, finding only the unconscious guards and a few dead bodies.

 

Starling City

Same time

 

Eric Gitter was getting in his car, getting ready to go home after a long day at work. From the shadows, Kara watched him before her eyes glowed. Two blue beams shot out of her eyes and hit the car, digging into the engine. Immediately, the car exploded, killing Gitter. Kara watched, satisfied, before she turned and walked off.

 

Adam Hunt’s penthouse, next day

Morning

 

“What the hell are you talking about?! Forty million dollars doesn’t just up and vanish!” Hunt snarled into his phone. “Untraceable!? It is forty million dollars! Find it!”

 

Hunt hung up, slamming his phone down onto his desk before collapsing into his chair, putting his head into his hands.

 

“How’d he do it?” Hunt wondered to himself.

 

Behind him, still stuck to the wall, the arrow Oliver had shot last night blinked.

 

Starling City Hotel

Same time

 

“So, I understand why we left Hunt alive, but why kill Gitter?” Kara inquired as Oliver distributed hunt’s money.

 

“Gitter was in league with Hunt. As he was running CNRI, Laurel and all the lawyers there would never really be able to help the people of this city. No, they can, without Gitter’s interference,” Oliver explained, crossing out Hunt’s name in his father’s book and she nodded in understanding. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” Kara asked confused.

 

“For trusting me,” Oliver told her and she smiled softly.

 

“You’ve never given me a reason not to,” Kara said softly before she kissed him.

 

_The Amazo, four years ago_

_Mid-day_

_Oliver was prepared for Ivo to torture him; it’s what he’d expected. But what he hadn’t been prepared for or expecting was for Ivo to shoot Kara in the shoulder. Kara cried out in pain as Ivo kicked her on her side, aiming at Kara’s head._

_“Stop!” Oliver cried out._

_“You want me to stop! Then tell me where the sub is!” Ivo snarled._

_“I don’t know!”  Oliver said honestly._

_“We both know that’s a lie Tommy. Tell me where it is!” Ivo snarled._

_"Okay, okay! Stop and I will show you where it is,” Oliver lied._

_“Now, that’s wasn’t so hard, was it?” Ivo asked as he lowered his gun and Kara whimpered. “I’ll be back with a team. We’re going back to the island Tommy.”_

_Ivo left them then, closing the door behind him._

_“Why’d you do that?” Kara asked weakly._

_“To save your life,” Oliver said simply._

_“By giving Ivo what he wants?” Kara asked sarcastically._

_“No, I have no idea where this sub is,” Oliver said honestly, taking her back._

_“Then why did you tell him you know where it is?” Kara asked confused._

_“So he’ll take me back to the island. My friends can help me then,” Oliver said._

_“Your friends are dead,” Kara said flatly._

_“They’re not that easy to kill,” Oliver said simply._

_On Lian Yu, Slade had picked up his sword, putting it on his back before turning to Shado._

_“They’ll be back. And when they are, we need to make them tell us what they want and where the kid is,” Slade said simply._

_“You think Oliver is still alive?” Shado asked hopefully and Slade nodded._

_“We didn’t find his body, which means they took him. Oliver is an idiot, but he’s a smart idiot. He knows how to take care of himself until we get there,” Slade told her._

 

Merlyn Global Group

Now

 

Malcolm watched a news report about the ‘Demon’s head’ attacking Adam Hunt, thinking. Clearly, Ra’s al Ghul had a copycat. That would not end well. Malcolm almost pitied the poor fool who was mocking Ra’s. Almost.

 

Argus base

Same time

 

Amanda Waller watched the news, intrigued. This ‘Demon’s head’ could prove a valuable recruit for Task Force X. With that in mind, Waller stood up and walked out of her office. She made her way down to a cell accompanied by some armed guards. She opened the cell to reveal a one eyed man with an eye patch, who looked at her with contempt.

 

“Mr. Wilson, I have a job for you,” Waller said as Slade glared at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Oliver obviously did better here against Drakon than in the show. This is because he has his season five skill set, and I believe if Oliver had faced Drakon after training under Ra’s, he would not have been as much of a threat.
> 
> So, Slade. I considered having Slade be insane like in the show, but I decided against that. Here, he never took a missile to the face, which removed the need for the Mirakuru, so Slade never went psycho. And obviously, he took Oliver’s place at Argus, but never managed to get free.


	4. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver continues to cross names off his father's list as Kara begins her own mission. In flashbacks, Slade and Shado come to Olive's aid.

Starling City

Night

 

Marcus Redman was on the rooftop, surrounded by his body guards when suddenly, a man in a green hood was on the roof. Before Redman could even bark an order, the man had pulled out an arrow and was opening fire, taking out his guards. Oliver engaged them all, taking out the guards within seconds before stalking over to Redman. Ignoring his blubbering, Oliver grabbed Redman and tossed him over the side of the roof, throwing him below to the ledge below. Oliver jumped down; grabbing Redman and slamming him face first onto a vent, the blade inches from his face.

 

“Marcus Redman, you have failed this city,” Oliver said in his disguised voice.

 

“Please, no!” Redman cried out but Oliver ignored him.

 

“Cell phone, inside pocket. Tell your partner to give those pensioners back their money. Do it now or I’ll be back,” Oliver snarled.

 

Redman felt him let go and walk off. Redman bolted up but Oliver was gone.

 

Starling City Hotel

Later

 

Oliver was crossing Redman’s name off his list as Kara walked up behind him.

 

“I trust Mr. Redman complied?” Kara asked knowingly.

 

“Redman is a coward, he did not take much convincing,” Oliver said absently as he closed the book. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

 

“As much as I have to. Why are we doing this again?” Kara inquired.

 

“The Gambit. The storm that caused it to sink was barely even a category 2. My father and I sailed through far worse weather on that boat with no real problems. That only leaves one explanation,” Oliver said and Kara caught on.

 

“You think someone sabotaged the boat,” Kara said and Oliver nodded. “Why?”

 

“I don’t know. But the best place to start would be Queen Consolidated. And then, once I find out who sabotaged the boat, I’m gonna kill whoever it is,” Oliver vowed.

 

_Lian Yu, four years ago_

_Day_

_Oliver, his hands bound, was shoved forward as Ivo and his goons forced him to lead them to the caves with the bodies he, Slade, and Shado had found earlier. All Oliver had to do was bid his time. Knowing Slade and Shado, they were waiting for them. And they likely had a plan._

_Once they were at the caves, Ivo eagerly began looking at them. However, Oliver noticed that Ivo seemed extremely unsatisfied._

_“Where’s the Hozen?” Ivo demanded as he whirled on Oliver._

_“What?” Oliver asked confused._

_“The Arrowhead. Every report said it was with the bodies. Where is it?!” Ivo demanded._

_Oliver was silent. He refused to give Ivo anything else, to give up Slade and Shado. Seeing this, Ivo sneered._

_“Take him outside,” Ivo barked._

_One of Ivo’s men grabbed Oliver and threw him outside. Next thing Oliver knew, he was on the ground, Ivo’s men holding a pistol to Oliver’s hands._

_“Tell us where it is or you lose your hands,” the man sneered._

_“I have a better idea,” a familiar, accented voice spoke up._

_Oliver’s heart sored as he, along with everyone else, looked over. Slade and Shado were there, Shado aiming an arrow with Slade aiming a gun._

_“Let the kid go and we won’t kill you all,” Slade demanded._

Queen Consolidated

Morning

 

Kara had to give Oliver credit where it was due; he had really thought this out. He’d spent the past month creating a false identity, a false company even, for her. Isabel Delov, CFO of a company in Russia that was in America, looking to expand their company outside Russia.

 

“I must say Mrs. Delov, we were not expecting this offer,” Walter Steele said as she and Kara met in his office.

 

“My husband is quite, as you, ambitious. But we would like this to be kept quiet, you understand,” Kara said with a passable Russian accent and Walter nodded.

 

“I understand. Queen Consolidated looks forward to this partnership,” Walter said.

 

“As do we Mr. Steele,” Kara was with a charming smile.

 

Starling City hotel

Afternoon

 

Oliver was watching a news report, detailing Laurel and CNRI’s lawsuit against Martin Somers. He opened the list, opening up the pages until he found Somers’ name. He closed the book as Kara walked in.

 

“Found your next target I see,” Kara said as she stared at the news report.

 

“Martin Somers has connections to the Triad, as well as the police and District Attorney’s office. The system either can’t or won’t do anything about him. Nothing short of a confession will convict him,” Oliver said as he turned off the television.

 

“All true. But I can’t help but wonder if you chose him because your ex-girlfriend is gunning for him,” Kara said with a pointed look at him.

 

“Jealous?” Oliver teased and she glared at him. “In part. But not for the reasons you’re thinking. Laurel is very passionate, always has been. But that passion sometimes makes her lose sight of the big picture. If the Triad sees her as a danger, they’ll try to shut her up. Regardless of the fact that I was once in love with her, Laurel is one of my oldest friends. But more than that, she’s one of the few honest people in this city. It would be a tragedy for this city to lose her.”

 

“And that is you only reason?” Kara demanded and Oliver smiled slightly.

 

“I’ll always love her, but not like I did. You don’t have to worry about us, you are the only one I want,” Oliver said, reaching out and taking his face in her hands.

 

Kara finally smiled and pulled him into a kiss and he began assisting her in removing the horrible clothing she had been forced to wear to the meeting.

 

Docks

Night

 

“You listen up,” the panicked Martin Somers snarled to his bodyguard. “The longer this trial goes on, the more the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down!”

 

“Yes sir,” the bodyguard said.

 

Suddenly, the lights went out. Somers looked around in confusing before he heard the sounds of objects flying through the air and his bodyguards screaming. When the lights came back on, Martin stood in a room with his bodyguards’ unmoving bodies.

 

“Martin Somers.”

 

Somers whirled around to see Oliver aiming an arrow at him. Oliver fired an arrow and it hit the wall above Somers’ shoulder, causing him to cry out in terror.

 

“You have failed this city,” Oliver growled as he fired another arrow, which just barely avoided hitting him. “I want the truth about Victor Nocenti!”

 

“I can’t! The Triad will kill me!” Somers said.

 

In response, Oliver fired another arrow. Somers closed his eyes as the arrow hit his target: the wall, mere inches from Somers head.

 

“Okay, okay! The Triad, they killed him!” Somers confessed.

 

“On whose orders?” Oliver demanded and Somers hesitated. “Whose?!”

 

“Alright, it was mine! Nocenti was gonna testify against me!” Somers admitted.

 

Oliver then moved forward, slugging Somers and knocking him out.

 

Starling City Police Department

Later

 

Quentin Lance was heading to his car when he saw something attacked to his cruiser. It was an arrow with a beeping recording device on it. Cautiously, Quentin pressed the button on it.

 

“Alright, it was mine! Nocenti was gonna testify against me!” Martin Somers’ voice said.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Quentin said stunned.

 

CNRI, next day

Morning

 

Laurel, Joanna and their client, Emily Nocenti, turned off the news report on Somers’ arrest.

 

“We can pursue the civil suit if you want, but the DA now has no choice but to prosecute him,” Joanna explained.

 

“He’s going away Emily, for a long time,” Laurel assured her client.

 

“Thank you for fighting for us,” Emily said gratefully.

 

“Thank you for letting me,” Laurel said humbly.

 

Emily smiled before leaving. At that moment, Quentin walked in.

 

“You look tired,” Laurel said as she noticed the bags under her father’s eyes.

 

“Filling out paperwork on what happened. Can’t believe I have this…Demon’s head to thank for nailing Somers,” Quentin grumbled.

 

“I have to be honest, I kind of hope you don’t catch him,” Laurel said and Quentin stared at her incredulously. “He brought down Martin Somers.”

 

“Yeah, and he hurt a whole lot of people doing it. He’s not a hero Laurel, he’s an anarchist. Like I always say, you don’t have to go outside the law to find justice. And when I catch this guy, he’s gonna believe it to,” Quentin said passionately.

 

Laurel sighed. As much as she’d like to believe her father, she knew his passion could sometimes blind him. It’s why her sister, Sara, had left after a month of trying to work with him at the station. She just couldn’t work with his stubbornness. She’d requested a transfer to Central City and was working there now.

 

Starling City hotel

Same time

 

Oliver crossed Somers’ name out in the list as Kara stared over his shoulder.

 

“I understand why you didn’t kill Hunt or Redman, but why not Somers? He wasn’t like the others, all you were trying to do was prove he killed Victor Nocenti and took bribes from the Triad, which you did,” Kara pointed out.

 

“I did it for his daughter,” Oliver’s answer took her by surprise. “If I killed him, it would have denied her the opportunity to see justice done. Ra’s was right in that there is evil in this world, but where he was wrong was that he forgot about all the good in it as well, people like Emily Nocenti and Laurel. We can’t ever forget that or we will become him.”

 

Queen Mansion

Night

 

Long after the Queen family had gone to bed, a man walked onto the property. He walked back to two graves, stopping in front of one.

 

“Hey kid. I see now why you were the way you were. You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth.” Slade paused, gathering his thoughts. “I’m working for a woman named Amanda Waller. Well, working might be a bit of an overstatement. She’s forced me into her employment by threatening my son, Joe. I have to do this. She’s sent me on a mission here in your home. Someone is targeting the rich. I don’t know why. But they will not touch your family, I swear. I failed you in life…but I won’t fail you in death. I promise.”

 

_Lian Yu, four years ago_

_Day_

_“You three took the Hozen. Give it to us and you can have your friend,” Ivo offered._

_“We don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shado denied._

_As one of Ivo’s men moved, Slade suddenly shot them in the knees, forcing him to the ground._

_“Anyone else want to do something stupid?” Slade demanded._

_“Alright, fine. Cut him loose,” Ivo demanded._

_Ivo’s head guard pulled Oliver to his feet and cut his binds. Immediately, Oliver punched him. With the momentary distraction, Oliver raced over to Slade and Shado. The trio took off running, Slade and Shado exchanging fire with them as the guards pursued them. Shado got one in the chest while Slade pulled out a sword, whirling around to cut off the other ones head. The three of them fled into the forest, losing them as Ivo and his men rushed onto the scene. Realizing he had lost them, Ivo roared in rage._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering about Sara, you now have your answer. Sara was never brought on the Gambit with Oliver; instead she became a cop and transferred to Central City over disagreements with Quentin.


	5. Deadshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Oliver is inured when a new player comes to town, Kara confronts Oliver over his recent actions. Tommy confronts Moira about Thea as Slade inserts himself into Quentin's investigation into the vigilante.

Starling City Hotel  
Night

Kara was sparring with Al-Owal, the two fighting with swords. 

“You know you do not need this training,” Al-Owal pointed out as their swords met in a stalemate.

“It helps me practice my control,” Kara grunted as she pushed back.

It was at moment Oliver walked in holding his shoulder, where an obvious wound was.

“My liege,” Al-Owal said as they stopped, staring at Oliver.

“Did you have trouble with the security?” Kara asked, almost snickering at the thought and her husband shot her a dirty look.

“James Holder has more than one enemy, it seems,” Oliver said, walking over and pulling out some surgical tools. “Someone shot at him from the rooftop next door. The first one hit me.”

“It is hardly a surprise that a man such as James Holder has more than one enemy my liege,” Al-Owal pointed out as, with a grunt, Oliver began stitching himself up.

“You’re right my friend,” Oliver agreed ironically, knowing Al-Owal was not truly his friend. “But whoever did it was efficient; he knew where Holder would be. I don’t like it.”

“So, what do you want to?” Kara asked.

“For now, I want to find out who killed Holder. I don’t want any wild cards out there,” Oliver ordered and it was silent as he finished stitching himself up.

Oliver put away the surgical equipment when he suddenly swayed on his feet. Kara surged forward, catching Oliver before he fell.

“Oliver?” Kara asked worried.

“Poison…herbs,” Oliver breathed.

Al-Owal grabbed a bottle of water as Kara grabbed a crate, not even bothering to unlock it, yanking it open, breaking the lock. She pulled out some of the herbs before giving them to Oliver. He grabbed the bottle from Al-Owal, putting the herbs in his mouth before taking a big drink, swallowing. Then, he stilled, the only sign he was still alive being his heartbeat.

Queen Mansion, next day  
Morning

Tommy Merlyn walked through the hall and found the Queen Family in discussion with the police.

“Mr. Thomas,” Raisa said politely.

“Hey Raisa. What’s going on?” Tommy asked, gesturing to the scene and, if Raisa could, Tommy had a feeling she’d be sighing right now.

“Ms. Thea and friends broke into clothing stories. They were intoxicated,” Raisa said and Tommy frowned as Walter showed the police out.

“Go get ready for school,” Moira said in an exasperated voice.

“You know, I was thinking of taking a sick day,” Thea said, looking at her mother and Moira sighed.

“Fine, go get some sleep,” Moira said and Tommy stared at her in shock.

Thea gave her a smirk before walking passed her.

“Hey Tommy,” Thea said flippantly as she passed him.

“Tommy, what are you doing here?” Moira asked as she noticed him for the first time.

“Walter wanted to meet before work today. Seriously, you’re letting her play hooky?” Tommy asked in disbelief.

“When she gets like this, it’s best to give her space,” Moira said.

“She’s testing you Mrs. Queen!” Tommy exclaimed.

“I wonder who learned that from,” Moira said with a pointed look at Tommy and he started indignantly.

“Mrs. Queen, you let Oliver get away with murder. Maybe if you hadn’t, if you’d set boundaries…maybe he’d still be here,” Tommy said thickly as he turned around, walking out without waiting for a response as Moira stared after him in shock.

Starling City Hotel  
Same time

Oliver opened his eyes, his vision swimming a bit as he realized he was in bed. He sat up, looking down at his arm.

“You’re awake. Good,” Oliver looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway, looking none too pleased.

“Is that look because I got shot or because I got poisoned?” Oliver asked glibly but Kara was in no laughing mood.

“It’s because you needlessly put your life in danger and nearly got yourself killed. Why didn’t you take back up? If you had, you never would have gotten shot,” Kara argued.

“I didn’t think I needed help. It was a mistake,” Oliver said.

“It wasn’t a mistake; it was you being reckless Oliver! Something you seem to be doing a lot of lately. I could understand it with Adam Hunt, but you’ve gone on your own ever since you got here. And I ignored it, but I won’t anymore. If you’re that reckless again, I will tie you to that bed until I’m sure you get the message!” Kara snapped before storming out, leaving Oliver to his thoughts.

Star City  
Same time

On the scene of James Holder’s penthouse, as CSIs worked the scene, Quentin eyed it with his critical eye.

“It doesn’t make sense,” Quentin told Hilton.

“Holder fits the profile. Billionaire dirty bag, red meat for the vigilante. Besides, we recovered at least one arrow,” Hilton argued.

“But the cause of death was a double tap to the heart,” Quentin shot back.

“You are wise not to rule out another suspect detective,” an accepted voice spoke up.

The pair of them looked up to see a dark haired man with an eye patch dressed in a suit walking onto the scene.

“Who are you?” Quentin demanded.

“William Wintergreen, FBI,” Slade said, pulling an imitation badge. “My boss finds the Starling City’s police department’s inability to catch its new vigilante…disturbing. He sent me to assist with the investigation.”

“We didn’t receive any notice,” Hilton said suspiciously.

“So your department is incompetent at more than just catching criminals?” Slade asked and Hilton stiffened. “In any case, your partner is right. The security guards were taken out by this Demon’s head. From the angle of Mr. Holder’s body, he was shot from a building overlooking this roof.”

“We still found arrows at the scene,” Hilton protested.

“So the vigilante shoots Holder from another building, comes over here, takes out Holder’s security, and then fires off a few more arrows? I’m not buying it,” Quentin disagreed.

“He is right,” Slade said as he walked over looking at Holder’s body. “The vigilante as you call him did not kill this man. Which means you have another killer on the loose.”

Starling City Hotel  
Afternoon

Kara walked into their room to find Oliver on the computer, looking at something.

“Well, apparently you’re well enough to work,” Kara said dryly.

“You were right,” Oliver said and she paused. “I have been reckless, I’ve been arrogant. And it nearly cost me. Slade would have my head for being so stupid.”

“He’d probably get a kick out of hearing you admit it,” Kara smiled at the thought as she walked over to him. “What are you doing?”

“The bullet was laced with Curare, a rare poison. It’s the MO of a very specific hitman: Floyd Lawton, Interpol calls him Deadshot because he never misses,” Oliver explained.

“He’s a coward, using poison as a weapon,” Kara scoffed.

“I agree. I came here to right my father’s wrongs, to give the corrupt a chance at redemption. But Floyd Lawton has no honor, no code. That doesn’t just put him on my list, it puts him right at the top,” Oliver said as Al-Owal walked in.

“My liege,” Al-Owal said as he handed Oliver something. “You were right.”

“Right about what?” Kara asked as she saw Oliver had been handed a bullet casing, which was damaged. 

“There were three shot fired last night. One got me, another got Holder. That still left one. Where was it?” Oliver asked curiously.

“Down the side of a building not far from Mr. Holder’s,” AL-Owal said and Oliver nodded.

“Well done my friend. This will give us the clue we need to find Floyd Lawton. Hopefully before he hurts anyone else,” Oliver said as he looked at the casing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His appearances in the season three flashbacks, particularly in 3x14, show Tommy being much more responsible than he was shown to be in the first half of season one. Probably just more lazy writing but it gives me some stuff to play with, as I could see that Tommy working at Queen Consolidated or Merlyn Global.


	6. The Bratva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their investigation into Deadshot leads Oliver to some old contacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while since I’ve last updated. Was planning on updating sooner but I got a case of Arrow post finale depression. If you’ve seen the season finale, you know what I am talking about. 
> 
> Anyway, a question I got last time wad does Tommy know that Thea is his sister. He does not; I just imagine the Tommy we saw in the season three flashbacks would try to fill the big brother role.
> 
> Anyway, italics are in Russian, hope you enjoy.

Starling City Hotel

Afternoon

 

Oliver frowned as he examined the bullet casing as Kara stood next to him, both of them looking at the computer screen as Oliver traced the origin. Finally, he found a match.

 

“The Bratva,” Kara noted.

 

“Finally, some good luck,” Oliver muttered as he got to his feet, putting the bullet down.

 

“So how do you wanna play this?” Kara inquired.

 

“Quite simple. We just walk up to the front door and politely ask our friends for help,” Oliver said dryly.

 

“I think we both know it’s never that simple,” Kara pointed out.

 

“That’s what makes it fun,” Oliver said and Kara couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Downtown Starling City

Later in the afternoon

 

Oliver, wearing a hat and sunglasses to hide his face (Oliver Queen was still far too recognizable, even five years later) and Kara walked into an auto shop. Oliver took off his hat and glasses as they entered the auto shop. Some men were working on cars as they entered.

 

 _“I’m looking for Alexi Lenov_ ,” they all stopped as Oliver spoke up.

 

 _“There’s no one here by that name,”_ One of them said as he walked over to them.

 

 _“Not in your garage. In your basement,”_ Kara said.

 

The men panicked, one of them drawing a gun on Kara. Oliver reacted quickly, grabbing his hand and twisting it. The man cried out in pain as Oliver forced him to his knees. Oliver knew Kara was more than capable of handling that, but it was necessary to keep up appearances. Oliver released the man’s hand and pulled down his shirt slightly, just enough so that they could see his tattoo.

 

 _“I am Bratva,”_ Oliver said, to their shock. _“I am looking for Alexei Lenov.”_

For a moment, Kara was worried they would have trouble. Then, one of the men walked forward and inclined his head in a half bow.

 

“Pleased to meet you,” Alexei said and Oliver nodded. “She will have to stay here while we talk.”

 

Oliver nodded, not really liking it but understanding the Bratva’s view on women. Looking over at Kara, he saw that she was not pleased but seemed to understand. The pair walked off, leaving Kara alone with the man.

 

“We meant no disrespect to a captain, particularly an American one,” Alexei said as he led Oliver down into the basement. “So how can I be of assistance to you?”

 

“I’m in the market for a hired gun. Someone the organization has used before. His calling card is a 7.62 millimeter round laced with Curare,” Oliver said.

 

“I know of no man who uses such tools,” Alexei said.

 

“But you can find out who does,” Oliver said confidently and Alexei nodded.

 

“First, we will drink to each other’s health,” Alexei said, handing Oliver a glass of liquor. “Then, I will look into the identity of the man you seek.”

 

Oliver nodded as they both drowned the shot.

 

“Of course, I will also need to confirm you are Bratva. If this should not be the case, I will send my mechanic to kill you and your family,” Alexei warned him and was suddenly petrified by the look in Oliver’s eyes.

 

“Fair enough,” Oliver said pleasantly but the look in his eyes that chilled Alexei to the bone did not vanish. “You’ll find I’m telling you the truth. And then, if you ever so much as think about going after my family, I will kill you and everyone you have ever met. Just so we’re clear.”

 

Queen Mansion

Same time

 

Moira and Walter were watching the news report on Carl Rasmussen’s death when Raisa walked in.

 

“I’m sorry Miss Moira, Mr. Walter, you have visitors,” Raisa said as Quentin, Slade, and Hilton walked in.

 

“Quentin,” Moira said surprised as she stood up.

 

“Sorry, this isn’t a social visit,” Quentin said apologetically as he gestured to Slade. “This is Agent William Wintergreen of the FBI, here to assist with the investigation into the vigilante.”

 

“I’m sorry, what does this have to do with my wife and I?” Walter asked.

 

“Well, we believe there might be another killer in town. We believe they killed James Holder and Carl Rasmussen,” Hilton started.

 

“Both were potential buyers of Unidac industries. Just like you, Mr. Steele,” Slade said carefully.

 

“Are you accusing my husband of something?” Moira asked dangerously.

 

Internally, Slade smirked. He could clearly see where Oliver got his fighting spirit from.

 

“Not at all Mrs. Queen. Simply making the rounds with all interested parties,” Slade said smoothly.

 

“Well, let me put your minds at ease. There are many perspective buyers now that Unidac Industries if for sale. If I was trying to reduce the number of buyers, I’d have a lot of killing to do in a very short amount of time,” Walter said flippantly.

 

“Thank you for time. Be on the lookout for trouble and call us if you have any information,” Hilton said.

 

As they left, Moira couldn’t get Agent Wintergreen’s lingering gaze out of her mind. It was as though he was looking for something. What, she didn’t know.

 

Starling City Hotel

Night

 

Oliver was staring at the television set, a news report on Carl Rasmussen’s death playing as Kara walked in.

 

“Al-Owal and a few other men are watching over your family,” Kara said and Oliver nodded.

 

“Thank you. Until we know if this Deadshot is going after all the buyers, I’d prefer my family be kept under guard,” Oliver said before his phone rang. “Looks like our Russian friends have something for us.”

 

“Floyd Lawton. I have address of where he stayed last time he was in Starling City. That’s all,” Alexei told him once Oliver had answered.

 

“Let’s hope he’s a creature of habit,” Oliver said grimly.

 

Papp Hotel

Later

 

In room fifty-two, Floyd Lawton was looking at instructions over the computer when the window shattered. Lawton barely had time to see what was happening when Oliver crashed into him, sending him to the ground. Before Lawton could so much as twitch, Oliver kicked him in the face, knocking Lawton out.

 

“I’ve got Lawton. Now let’s see what he can tell us,” Oliver ordered over the Comms.

 

League safe house

Later

 

Lawton groaned as he came to. He realized quickly he was in a chair, his hands tied behind his back. He didn’t recognize the room, although he found it much nicer than the one he had been staying in. He saw two people standing in front of him. One was a blonde haired man with a slight beard on his face that was staring at him with cold eyes that made him shiver slightly. The other was a blond haired woman with hard eyes that seemed to glare at him.

 

“Floyd Lawton. You’re a hard man to track down,” Oliver said casually. “I have a few questions for you.”

 

“And if I don’t feel like answering?” Lawton asked and Oliver shrugged.

 

“As a sniper, you rely on both eyes,” Oliver said and Lawton’s blood ran cold as Oliver pulled out a knife. “Tell me what I want to know or I will carve out your left eye. Slowly.”

 

“You’re bluffing,” Lawton scoffed.

 

“Oh trust me, he doesn’t bluff,” Kara said dryly.

 

“Tell me what I want to know and you get to keep your eye,” Oliver said and shrugged when Lawton didn’t respond. “Suit yourself.”

 

Oliver moved towards Lawton, knife in hand. He was almost sure he’d have to carve out Lawton’s eye to get him to talk. It wasn’t until his knife was almost touching Lawton’s eye that the merc cracked.

 

“Okay, I’ll talk! Just don’t cut out my eye,” Lawton begged and Oliver lowered the knife to his side.

 

“You’re a mercenary. Someone hired you. Who?” Oliver demanded.

 

“Some guy named Warren Patel. He was trying to knock off the only real completion he had in some bidding,” Lawton said.

 

“I know about James Holder and Carl Rasmussen. Who else were you targeting?” Oliver demanded.

 

“Some guy named Walter Steele,” Lawton said and Oliver tensed.

 

“Walter Steele?” Kara repeated.

 

“Yeah. Why, who is he?” Lawton asked, confused by their reactions.

 

“No one to you,” Oliver said gruffly, turning away.

 

“Patel isn’t on the list,” Kara noted.

 

“When he went after my family, put my mother’s husband in danger, he went right to the top. I’ll deal with Patel myself,” Oliver looked over his shoulder at Lawton. “Don’t make a mess.”

 

Lawton was confused as Olivier walked out, closing the door behind him. Kara looked over at him as her eyes glowed. Two beams shot out of her eyes and Lawton screamed as he felt his skin being burned away.

 

Starling City

Later

 

Warren Patel was getting ready to head home for the night when he heard screams coming from outside. He looked up, going for his gun as the door burst open. Olivier stormed in, firing an arrow. The arrow hit the desk inches from his hand and Patel jumped back.

 

“Warren Patel, you have failed this city,” Oliver sneered as he notched an arrow, taking aim at Patel’s chest.

 

“Please, I’m an honest business man!” Patel screamed in panic.

 

“An honest business man that hires a hitman to take out his biggest completion?!” Oliver snarled and Patel paled. “I know what you did. I looked at Lawton’s computer. You were going to let innocent people get caught in the crossfire for what, some company!?”

 

“Please, I’ll make it right! I know you, you give people second chances right?!” Patel bargained desperately.

 

“Unfortunately for you, I’m not in a very forgiving mood today,” Oliver sneered before he fired.

 

Warren Patel was found the next day, an arrow sticking out of his chest. Lawton’s burned body and evidence that Patel had hired Lawton would be found mysteriously delivered to the SCPD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, honestly, Oliver was an idiot when he tried to take Lawton by going through the front door. He easily could have taken Lawton by surprise by going through the window and easily subdued Lawton. I realize the episode needed to last over forty minutes of running time, but come on.


End file.
